


A slow burner

by Bearhead1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearhead1/pseuds/Bearhead1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They didn’t agree on much. In fact, they didn’t agree on anything. They fought all the time and challenged each other ever day. But despite their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were crazy about each other.”<br/>― Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nick wasn't sure why Louis had started hanging around with him and Harry. He had always seem so anti their friendship and always made snarky comments to Nick about their age difference and the fact that Louis thought he was using Harry for the press attention. Harry had been trying to get them to be civil to each other since forever but up until now neither Nick nor Louis seemed capable or bothered to make an effort. However for the past 2 weeks every time Harry came over to Nicks or they met for a drink Louis was there. He was still as much of a little shit as ever which is why Nick was so confused as to why he was hanging around. 

Tonight was no exception, Harry and Louis had shown up an hour ago for a movie night. Louis had brushed past Nick without as much as a hello and settled himself on the sofa with Nicks dog Thurston every now and again making demands for more drinks or complaining he was hungry as Harry cooked them all dinner in Nicks kitchen. It was like entertaining a sullen teenager. 

Nick left Harry to finish up in the kitchen and sat down at the end of the sofa with Louis and Thurston, causing Louis to have to pull his legs underneath him from the stretched out position he was in on the couch. Louis huffed dramatically 'oh sorry Tomlinson for wanting to sit on my own couch' Nick said sarcastically. Louis rolled his eyes 'you could have sat on the other couch Nicholas you only sat here to piss me off' Louis replied. 

'Remind me again why you bothered coming?' 

'Harry asked me too.' Louis said simply as though explained everything

'Harry has been coming over for nearly 2 years now and you've never been interested in coming before' 

'Well maybe I thought I'd see if i could shed some light as to why he seems so enamoured with you Nicholas, but to be honest im still non the wiser' Louis pulled a face as if perplexed.

'Oh so you're jealous!' Nick exclaimed as if everything made perfect sense. 

Louis rolled his eyes again and looked exasperated 'if you really think that then you're even more stupid than I originally thought'

Harry then came into the room to say dinner was ready so they may as well take a seat at the table. He looked fondly at Louis and ruffled his hair as he walked back into the kitchen. Louis practically purred at the attention and smiled a small smug smile at Nick. Nick threw his hands in the air and stormed off to the table. He had no idea why Louis riled him so much. 

Louis joined him at the table a few moments later and helped himself to a generous glass of Nicks expensive red wine grimacing as he drank a sip as though it was a cheap and nasty bottle. Nick prayed for patience to stop himself from throwing Louis over his knee and giving the insufferable little brat the spanking he deserved. He was under no illusions that if it came down to a cat fight between him and Louis then Harry's loyalty would be to Tomlinson and he wasn't ready to say goodbye to his friendship with Harry, he really enjoyed his company and he made Nick laugh despite all the jokes made at their expense due to the age gap.

The rest of dinner passed without any drama except for the odd comment from Louis about being pretentious twats when Harry and Nick were discussing a new band they were planning on seeing. Nick bit back a response as Harry looked at Louis as if he was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. Nick shook his head, completely unable to understand Harry's tolerance for the little shit. Yeah he was good looking as hell but he knew Harry wasn't swayed by looks, he just didn't understand their dynamic at all, although even he did have to admit that he saw a different side of Louis when he was talking to Harry and the rest of his band. He was softer and almost sweet. He was also incredibly tactile with the lads and they obviously all adored him. He guessed that must count for something, he just couldn't see why they felt like that though.

After dinner Harry and Louis said they had to leave as they had to get up for a photoshoot first thing. Nick saw them to the door and arranged another get together with Harry for the following week. There was a band playing in Camden that they wanted to see, so agreed to meet at the venue. 

Nick shut the door after they left, Louis had muttered a thanks for having them round. Obviously years of having manners drilled into him when he was younger paid off despite the sullen way in which the thanks was delivered. He finished clearing up and went to bed wondering what was happening with his life where he spent nights in with 2 popstars, one a teenager no less and the other one who didn't have a civil word to say to him. He thought maybe he needed to reevaluate his life.

*******

The following week, Nick got ready with Aimee and Pixie and went to meet Harry at the Dublin Castle in Camden where they had planned to watch a small unsigned band perform. Nick had heard about them through the grapevine and they sounded pretty cool and definitely up Harry's street in regards to his musical tastes so wanted to take him to have a listen.

He didn't know why he was surprised when he walked into the bar to see Louis Tomlinson stood next to Harry sipping out of a bottle of beer. He tried not to notice the way his cheeks hollowed when he took a sip of the drink. Nick cleared his throat and mentally shook himself. He hadn't been with anyone for a while but he must be more desperate to get laid then he thought if he was starting to get turned on by Louis Tomlinson. He heard a giggle from next to him and saw Pixie giving him a knowing look as if she could read his thoughts. He scowled at her and strode over to where Harry and Louis were. Harry's face lit up when he saw them and embraced Nick and the girls before turning to introduce Louis to Aimee and Pixie. Louis said hi shyly and bit his lower lip endearingly as he leant over and pressed a quick peck to both of the girls cheeks. Nick didn't get to see this vulnerable side to Louis often and he had to admit he found it quite intriguing. This thought quickly disappeared though when Louis turned to him. His face suddenly clear of any emotion 'hi Nicholas, trust you to bring us to this shit hole of a pub, god only knows what this band are going to be like you've dragged us to see, probably to busy being quirky and try hard to actually sing any decent music'

'I really don't think you are in any position to judge any one else's musical talents princess'

Louis scowled back at him and turned to Harry engaging him in a separate conversation that quite clearly did not include Nick. As the girls were also deep in conversation Nick decided to go to the bar and get a drink rather than stand around looking like a spare part. He felt irrationally pissed off that Louis was here and once again pushing all of his buttons. 

'Hes very good looking isn't he?' He heard Pixie say from behind him

'what? Who?' Nick responded, he knew full well who she was talking about but had no intention in letting Pixie know that.

She rolled her eyes at him 'Louis of course, he's totally your type'

Nick scoffed 'what? He so isn't darling, I'm not a total sadist'

Pixie smirked at him 'whatever you say Grimmy, for what it's worth I think he likes you too'

Now Nick actually laughed out loud 'are you on drugs? He cant even be civil to me let alone show any sign of attraction. You're way off there babes' 

'Ok, well we'll see I guess' and she picked up the drink nick had bought her and strolled back to the group. Nick watched for a moment from his position at the bar. They were all laughing at something Harry and said. Suddenly Louis looked up and his eyes caught nicks. They looked at each other and Nick felt suddenly nauseous under the intense gaze. But before he could work out what the feeling was, Louis had looked away again and it was like it had never happened. In fact Nick questioned whether he had imagined it.


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed by without Nick getting together with Harry. They had both been incredibly busy. Nick with last minute production meetings for his new tv show and Harry with interviews and filming for their 1D movie, which was why he was pleased when Harry text to say he would pop into the Radio 1 studio the next morning so they could catch up. 

Nick had been on the air for an hour when Harry burst into the studio followed by a sleepy looking Louis. Louis was still wearing his pyjama bottoms, with a tshirt and hoodie and had his hair covered by a beanie. He was also all stubbly and the fringe that was poking out the front of the beanie was all fluffy and going in every direction. He looked absolutely adorable. Woah what the hell was Nick thinking? He had no idea when he had started to find Louis attractive, well actually that was a lie, he had always been attracted to him since they met, but then Louis had opened his mouth and spoilt Nicks illusions.

Harry bounded over to Nick like a puppy and wrapped him in a hug before going over to hug the rest of the team. Luckily they had a couple of songs queued to play so Finchy wasn't giving him too much grief about the disruption. Louis walked in and sat down in the chair next to Nick. 'Morning Nicholas, how on earth can you cope getting up at this god awful time to go to work? although I suppose it explains your eye bags' Louis mused.

'Ah the delightful Louis Tomlinson come to spread his cheer at the Breakfast Show studio, how nice of you to make such an effort this morning, that tshirt just clings delightfully at the, what do the fans call it? Oh yes the tommo tummy' 

Louis huffed and pulled his tshirt self consciously down over his tummy. Nick obviously didn't point out that he actually loved the slight curve of Louis tummy and in fact had one or do incredibly dirty dreams about what he'd like to do over it. No one needed to know about that.

Before they could talk anymore the song ended and it was time for Nick to do another link. He pulled his headphones back on and got ready to talk to the nation. At the other side of the studio he could see Harry handing out some muffins he had baked for them all that morning. Nick shook his head affectionately. How was that boy even real? He adored him and although Harry was obviously gorgeous he looked on him as a little brother, which is why he was always so amused at everyone's fascination with the idea of the two of them shagging. 

He looked out the corner of his eye at Louis, he was sat in his seat twiddling with the strings on his hoodie nervously. He had made polite conversation with the rest of the team but it had all been a bit awkward as more than once Nick and the rest of the team had made an on air joke about Louis role in one direction or his singing ability. Nick felt momentarily bad but then remembered that Louis didn't help himself with his attitude. 

He could tell that Louis was using all his will power not to press any of the buttons in front of him, he was like an actual child. He had just queued up Justin Timberlakes mirrors to play so had a few minutes to chat before going back on the air.

'Hey Grimmy, do you fancy joining Louis and I for some lunch after the show? you could come back to my Lou's house with us. Think the other lads might pop over as well'

Nick looked over at Louis to see if he was welcome at his house, despite the fact that Louis obviously didn't care about Nicks feelings when he invited himself over to Nicks flat. Louis just shrugged as if to say whatever 'ok although who's cooking lunch? I've heard stories about Louis cooking skills and don't fancy spending the next few days on the loo thanks to Louis poisoning me' he actually wouldn't put it past Louis to do that on purpose come to think of it.

'Oh I'll be cooking' Harry said and smiled at Louis 'Lou likes it when I cook for him'

'I bet he does' nick snorted 'he's a proper little diva popstar expecting everyone to do things for him and you are an idiot for indulging him' 

'Urm i am right here you know' Louis said 'and anyway Harry likes doing stuff for me, don't you Harry?' Harry just nodded and smiled at Louis and then the rest of the room. Nick shook his head again, well if Harry wanted to play some kind of wifely role for Louis who was he to argue.

*****

They left the studio about an hour after the show had finished and all climbed into Harry's Range Rover to head back to Louis. Louis had been complaining about being bored for the past 2 hours and Nick was ready to throttle him. He wondered why he had agreed to go back to the popstars house instead of his original plan of heading back to his own flat and catching up on some sleep. He must be mad.

They pulled up outside Louis house. Well it was actually more of a mansion, and all headed indoors. Nick had never been to Louis before and was intrigued as to what the house might tell him about Louis. From what he had seen so far it was very tastefully decorated, they made their way into the lounge and Louis slumped down in the sofa. Nicks eyes wondered to the walls which were covered in photos of the boys and Louis sisters. He had to admit it was quite cute how much he obviously adored them. Louis sofa was a massive cream corner one. So Nick sat at the other end while Harry headed off to the kitchen to make them all drinks. He glanced at Louis out the corner of his eye as Louis played with his phone. When he was quiet like this nick enjoyed spending time with Louis after all the view was pretty good.

Louis glanced up quirking an eyebrow 'can't stop looking at me Nicholas? I know, I'm hot right? Too young for you though, not desperate enough for a sugar daddy just yet!' He then smiled and reminded nick of a shark with his pointy teeth. Nick took back all his previous thoughts. 'You're not my type darling, I've always gone for the front man rather than the backing singer' Louis narrowed his eyes and shouted to Harry   
'Harry, Nick's being mean to me, come and tell him off' and pouted, actually pouted. Harry came back in the room 'you two stop flirting and pick a film or find something on tv to watch'  
They both looked at Harry incredulously and then to each other, Louis' face contorted into one of disgust but he had a faint blush on his cheeks 'Harry that's really not funny' 

Harry just rolled his eyes at the two of them 'look guys if I'm going to get this lunch sorted by the time the others get here then you're both going to have to behave' sounding spectacularly like a middle aged harassed mother. 'ok mum' nick said. Louis snorted a laugh and then tried to stop himself from smiling obviously annoyed with himself for allowing himself to laugh at Nicks childish joke. Nick just looked pleased with himself and started flicking through Louis taped tv shows to see if there was anything worth watching mocking him when he found taped episodes of Made in Chelsea and actually guffawing when he came across a taped episode of 'Peter Andre - My Life' Louis had the decency to look embarrassed 'what he's a nice guy?' He tried to justify  
'Seriously Lou if you don't see a problem with liking that programme enough to record it, you've got worse taste than i thought' 

'Well Nicholas a minute ago Harry was convinced I fancied you so that tells you about my taste'

'He actually said we were flirting but good to know you fancy me you know if like mankind is wiped out and you're all that's left I guess I'll keep you in mind'

'Piss of Grimshaw'

'Oh good comeback, plus I noticed you didn't deny the fancying part'

'Im not even going to lower myself to answer that' 

Before they could say anymore, Louis doorbell went. He got up and a minute later returned to the room with the remaining members of One Direction. Zayn just raised his eyebrows in greeting to him, Liam shook his hand enthusiastically while greeting 'alright mate' in his strong midlands accent. Niall bounded over and embraced Nick in a rough hug 'how are ya there mate? I never knew you were going to be here'

Nick actually really liked the other members of 1D, sure they weren't necessarily people he'd hang out with on a regular basis but they were good guys and a right laugh. Nick was also a little bit in love with how homoerotic the guys were, they constantly piled on top of each other and were always pawing at each other like excitable puppies. It's no wonder the world of tumblr was convinced they were all shagging each others brains out, hell even Nick had thought they were at first until Harry literally laughed in his face when Nick had brought it up one time.

Even now Zayn was leaning on Louis with his arms drapped around him while occasionally nuzzling the side of his face with his head. Nick felt a weird pang that he'd normally describe as jealousy but must in fact be hunger, talking of which where was Harry with their lunch?

He got up leaving the other four chatting amongst themselves and made his way into Louis kitchen. It was almost bigger than his entire flat, for someone that didn't cook for himself Nick wondered why Louis needed such an industrial size kitchen. Harry was pottering around opening cupboards and grabbing ingredients to add to his dish. He looked up when he heard Nick approaching 'oh hi Nick, can you do me a favour and grab a pepper from the fridge on your way over?' Nick walked over to the fridge and grabbed a red pepper from the bottom of the fridge and passed it to Harry. 

'Erm Harold can I ask you something?'

'Yep what's up?'

'Not that I'm not loving this but how come you and Louis came to the studio this morning and then invited me back here?'

Harry looked at him confused, his eyebrows bunching up in the middle of his forehead like he didn't get what nick was asking 'well Louis said we should so.....' And then shrugged like that made sense and explained everything

'Oh' was all Nick could think of to say. Well that was interesting but left Nick more confused than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick tried to speak to Harry alone again throughout the day to try and find out more about why Louis would want to spend time with him but every time they were on their own one of the other lads would come bounding over. He found himself watching Louis from across the room a lot to see if he could get any clues but Louis barely interacted with Nick and spent most of his time cuddling into one of the others. It was infuriating, and more so because Nick didn't even know why he was bothered. He finally left Louis' house in the early evening to head home for an early night completely frustrated and confused. The plans for an early night were scuppered as well as he found himself lying awake thinking of the small Yorkshire lad. 

He woke up the next morning after a terrible nights sleep in a foul mood, he had convinced himself that Louis was up to something to piss him off and he had every intention of finding out what. He spent the morning at work making sly digs at Louis on air, trying to ignore the slight feelings of guilt every time either LMC or Finchy laughed in response. 

After his show had finished he headed back to his flat planning on catching up with some of the sleep he missed last night when someone started pounding on his front door. He groaned thinking he couldn't catch a break. The hammering in the door continued, who the hell was out there. 'Alright alright, I'm bloody coming' he shouted through the door as he flicked the catch and turned the handle. He took a step back and opened his mouth as he looked at who was on his doorstep. There looking absolutely furious was Louis Tomlinson himself. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a tight baseball type tshirt that clung to his biceps. Where his hand was raised from knocking the door his tshirt had pulled up slightly revealing a hint of tan flesh on his stomach. Nick forced himself to look back up to Louis face. Before he could say anything Louis had barged past him and slammed the door behind him.

'What the fuck is your problem Grimshaw?'

Nick just stared open mouthed unsure as to what the hell was going on.

'Do you think you're funny slagging me off on the radio all the time? Do you forget that I'm an actual person with feelings? I mean God I can't believe i actually started to like you, I should have known' Louis was shaking his head and looking down as though talking to himself. Nick continued to be unable to speak which to be honest was a first. He had a tight feeling in his chest and wondered if he genuinely might be having a heart attack. Louis continued rambling and Nick was unsure whether he even realised he was talking out loud anymore 'I mean I've always known you were a total knob but for some reason beyond my control I was actually attracted to you and a few times I caught you staring at me so I thought maybe  
you felt something to, God i'm such a fucking idiot' Louis laughed but it wasn't his usual laugh and sounded bitter. Nick hated that sound and would actually do anything to never hear it again. As he still seemed incapable of talking he needed to shut Louis up somehow so he took a step forward crowding into Louis personal space and towering over him. Louis flinched as though nick might actually hit him, Nick leaned in and grabbed Louis shoulders and leant down and kissed him hard. Louis shut up talking instantly and then a few moments later started kissing back, standing on his tiptoes to reach Nick better and grabbing at Nicks tshirt to pull him in closer. The kiss was hard and angry and possibly the most amazing one Nick had ever had in his life. A few moments later Louis pushed Nick away. They stood staring at each other panting. Louis eyes had turned from their beautiful blue colour to almost black as he stared back at Nick. 'What are you doing?' He spluttered 

'I thought that it was perfectly obvious I was kissing you darling' Nick responded, pleased that he had regained use of his voice. 

Louis could barely contain an eye roll, 'I know that but why?'

Nick shrugged 'well you wouldn't shut up for one and you also look so fucking hot when you're angry'

Louis seemed to take this in and then before Nick knew was happening he found himself once again with an armful of sexy popstar. Louis threw him against the door of the flat where they still stood in the hall way and kissed his way along Nicks jawline back into his mouth. His hands going everywhere as if trying to touch as much of Nick as humanly possible. Nick felt his hips slam against his and groaned at the feeling of pressure on his rapidly hardening cock. Nick placed one hand on the small of Louis back pulling him in closer and the other found it way to Louis fabulous arse. Louis moaned hotly into his mouth.

'Bedroom right now' Nick managed to get out. 

Louis just looked at him with his dark heavy lidded eyes and just nodded. Nick took his other hand and placed it around Louis thigh and pulled his legs up around him. Their crotches hitting together and creating the most delicious friction. He then carried him across the hallway into his bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him. He then threw Louis onto the bed and climbed over the top of him delighting in how small Louis was and the fact that he could throw him around, which was a particular kink of his. Louis looked absolutely wrecked already. His hair all tousled and already looking completely sexed up. He was panting softly and his tongue kept popping out to softly wet his own lips. His eyelashes fluttered softly against his face as he looked up at Nick with so much lust. Nick couldn't think of a time he had ever wanted anyone more in his life.

He leant down and kissed Louis again, this time not as furiously but a much deeper kiss. Nick felt actual butterflies and actually had to stop himself from giggling at the feeling. He started to smile into the kiss.

'What?' Louis asked gazing up at him 

'Nothing, just can't believe I have you here in my bed, wondering when I got so lucky'

Louis definitely rolled his eyes this time 'so cheesy Nicholas, I wouldn't have had you pegged for the romantic type' but he bit back a smile before reaching up to grab at Nicks hair 'now are you going to fuck me or what?' He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Nick groaned and pressed his body back against Louis rutting against him while continuing to kiss him. The kiss was temporarily broken when they both pulled each others tshirts off resuming once again once they were shirtless before Nick began kissing down Louis body heading down to the waistband of his sweats before leaning back and pulling them off along with his pants in one swift motion. Louis cock slapped back against his stomach, red and swollen and so fucking hot. Nick gazed down again and almost pinched himself to check this wasn't a dream. Louis had started lazily stroking himself, Nick batted his hand a way and took a firm grip of Louis cock, tugging it slowly while swiping his thumb over the leaking head and using the pre cum to lessen the dry friction. Louis closed his eyes and threw his head back at the feeling. Nick then leant down and slowly licked a stripe up the length of Louis cock before taking it in his mouth. The moans coming from Louis were indescribably hot and Nick could feel his own cock pushing desperately at his own tight trousers desperate to be released. He used his one hand to undo his flies hoping to ease the pressure. He continued sucking and licking at Louis cock taking him in as deep as he could until the head was hitting the back of his throat and Louis was making little whimpering noises. He felt Louis hand in his hair tugging him off and pulled back wiping away the strand of saliva and precum that was still connecting the two with the back of his hand.

'You have to stop doing that or I'm going to come and I want to wait until you're inside me' 

Nick nodded and tried to stop himself from cumming in his pants from those words alone and reached over to the night stand to grab some lube and a condom. He found what he was looking for and positioned himself back at the end of the bed bending Louis knees up to get better access to that perfect ass. He lubed up his fingers and then leant down and started flicking his tongue over Louis hole. Louis was once again making incoherent sounds and noises that turned Nick on so much. He then pushed one finger into him along side his tongue and Louis hips flew up of the bed. Nick used his free hand to push Louis back down onto the bed and started slowly fucking him with his finger pausing for a moment to add a a second. Louis was once again whimpering and he grabbed a pillow which he held over his own face trying to muffle the louder moans as Nick hit his prostate over and over again. Nick pulled back once again before adding a third finger feeling the tightness against them of Louis ass as it become accustomed to the intrusion. After a while of fucking Louis with his fingers until Nick felt satisfied he was as prepped as he was going to be, he withdrew his hand to wriggle out of his jeans and place on a condom. Louis drizzled some lube onto Nicks cock for him with shaky hands. Nick leant in for another kiss before pushing slowly in. Louis gasped at the feeling of fullness and Nick moaned at the tightness of Louis. He used all his strength to remain as still as possible once he was pushed all the way in until Louis became accustomed to the feeling. After a moment Louis locked his eyes onto Nicks and nodded slightly. Nick pulled back before slamming back into Louis, causing them both to moan loudly. Nick would worry about his neighbours hearing but at this precise moment didn't give a shit about his entire street hearing how fantastic this moment was. He continued to thrust into Louis setting a steady pace and went back to kissing Louis along his jawline, his mouth and his neck loving every sound he drew out of him with each one. 

Louis cock continued to leak continuously against his stomach, nick reached for hit and started stroking it in time with his thrusts.

'Mmmmm so close Nick' Louis said against his lips.

'Come for me darling' he encouraged

Louis spilled all over Nicks hand and his own stomach and clenched around Nicks dick pushing him over the edge until he came as well. Nick stayed inside him for a moment kissing him deeply before pulling out and tossing the condom in the bin. He then grabbed his tshirt and wiped Louis down before pulling him into his arms and snuggling down.

'Well that was an unexpected treat!' Nick said before kissing the top of Louis head which was nuzzling into his chest.

'Mmmm I was pretty amazing' Louis said looking up at Nick with a sly grin.

'I'd like to disagree with you just to stop you getting even more obnoxious but unfortunately for once I agree with you!'

'What happens now?' Louis asked looking up at him, his features contorting into worry. Nick kissed him until his face relaxed again.

'Now we sleep. We'll talk in a bit when we've both got more energy'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay, will try to get back on top of this now I'm off for a few days

A few hours later Nick woke up startled, confused for a moment who the warm body next to him was. Then he saw Louis face looking completely angelic in sleep on the pillow. He couldn't hold back the smile from his face as he remembered what he'd been up to a few hours ago. Before he realised what he was doing he lightly brushed a strand of Louis hair off his face. Louis slowly opened his eyes at the touch and a sleepy smile spread across his face. 

'How are you feeling?' Nick enquired hoping this wasn't going to be too awkward. 

'Mmmmm sleepy and sore but really good, you know?'

'Yeah, so do you think we should talk about what happened?'

Louis looked unsure and started to look for his clothes as though Nick might ask him to leave. Nick couldn't bear to see Louis vulnerable like this. 

'Hey hey I don't want you to rush off, in fact i was hoping you could maybe stay round for the rest of the night, I mean I might not be as young as you but I might be ready to go for round two once I've got some food in me and my energy levels have picked up' he quirked an eyebrow in question at Louis.

Louis smiled and a blush lit up his cheeks. He ducked his head to hide it and it was possibly the most adorable thing Nick had ever seen.  
'Erm yeah ok that sounds good'

'Right, well let's get showered and dressed and then go and grab some food before i pass out from hunger, shall we....?' And held his hand out for Louis, tugging him into the bathroom with him.

******

Turns out they didn't even wait till they'd eaten, Louis ended up giving Nick the most amazing blow job he'd ever experienced in the shower while looking up at him through his incredibly long damp eyelashes which nearly caused Nick to come just from the image alone. He then repeated the favour by tugging Louis off till he came all over the pair of them, they'd both spent way longer than was probably necessary washing each others bodies and kissing lazily under the hot water. 

Now they were all dried off and Louis was back in his sweats and a jumper of Nicks that swamped him. He sat on the counter swinging his legs against the cupboards as he watched Nick making up some sandwiches for them. Every now and again Nick would position himself between Louis legs and kiss him loving the way Louis ran his hands through his hair and kissed him like his life depended on it. 

Once Nick had made up their lunch, he grabbed a couple of cans of diet coke and indicated to Louis to follow him into the living room. They then sat down on the sofa, Louis legs swung over Nicks and ate their lunch. Nick smiled at the thought that this was possibly the longest time they'd spent together without talking since they'd met. 

Finally when they'd finished Nick cleared his throat 'so I hate to keep bringing it up but we've got to talk about it sooner or later, what's happening here?'

'Erm....well I really like you....kind of have for a while actually' his blush was back and this time Nick could see it was spreading down his neck to his chest where Nicks jumper was hanging down off his collarbone. Nick couldn't stop himself from leaning down and kissing him quickly, god he was so endearing when he was like this. Louis went even redder if that was possible.

'Well I'm not going to lie this is quite a surprise to me...not that I'm saying its unwelcome...cos its not, it's actually very welcome, I mean your gorgeous so I'd be an idiot not to fancy the fuck out of you'

Louis snorted 'bloody hell Nicholas you're so romantic!'

'Piss off you' Nick dived on Louis and tickled as Louis screamed and squirmed under him. He pinned Louis down under him and kissed him again 'look lets see how this goes maybe for a few weeks, maybe keep it between us until we work out if this is going somewhere? Only cos you know Harry will be planning our wedding before we've even had a first date otherwise'

'Ok yeah that sounds good' Louis smiled at the thought of a date 'although I get to pick the date, I'm not standing round in some crusty old bar that smells like sick just so you can listen to some pretentious band and talk about how they're speaking to you through their lyrics or any of that shite' 

Nick laughed loudly 'I wouldn't dream of it princess'

Louis pulled a sassy face at the pet name and ground up against Nicks crotch. Nick stopped laughing immediately at the pressure and could feel himself hardening. 'Jesus Christ Lou, are you trying to kill me? I'm not sure if its possible for a man my age to come three times in one day'

'Well i take that as a personal challenge Nicholas and I hate to be wrong' as he ground up again. This time making Nick moan before he began attacking Nicks throat with his mouth, nipping and sucking at it in such a delightful way. Nick was completely screwed he may as well give in to Louis as it looks as though his body had already decided for him that it was up for another go.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few weeks Nick and Louis spent as much time as possible shagging whenever they got a few moments alone. Sometimes they only had chance for hurried kisses and handjobs in one of their bathrooms while the others were downstairs oblivious. Nick literally couldn't get enough of Louis or his body. He was getting increasing frustrated with the interruptions and had almost throttled Amy when she had come home unexpected just as Louis was about to go down on him in the living room. He then had to sit there while the three of them made awkward small talk with a raging hard on, much to Louis amusement if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.

Luckily or unluckily depending on how you wanted to look at it, Louis was still as much of a brat as ever winding Nick up so no one seemed any the wiser about the change in their relationship status. Although Nick thought the others must be blind or dumb to have missed the sexual innuendos Louis now directed at Nick or the times when he sucked on bottles lewdly while looking into Nicks eyes. 

It was only a matter of time therefore before they were discovered. Three weeks after that first time, Nick had Louis spread over the Louis kitchen table and was three fingers deep inside him while Louis moaned obscenely around him fucking himself on Nicks fingers. Just as Louis cried out 'fucking hell Nick I need your cock in me right now you teasing twat!' They heard a loud gasp and a splutter from the kitchen doorway. 

'Fucking hell Harry what the fuck are you doing here?' Nick cried out as he pulled his fingers out of Louis. Louis whimpered at the sudden loss before pulling himself together and diving behind Nick to cover his modesty. 

'Shit Harry you could have fucking knocked'

Harry just stared between the two of them, mouth agape occasionally moving as though trying to form words. 'What?........when?.......fucking hell'

'Well don't just fucking stand there you twat either piss off and let us finish off what we were doing or at least turn round so we can cover ourselves up'. Louis shouted looking exasperated at Harry. 

Nicks cock had pretty much gone soft the second he'd looked up to see Harry in the doorway. Luckily his trousers and pants were still round his ankles where he'd hastily pulled them down when the moment had caught them so he grabbed them and pulled them up. Louis scrabbled around looking for his boxers, grabbing them and pulling them on. Harry continued to stare at them as if Louis hasn't even spoken looking as though he'd seen a ghost 'I don't understand' he muttered 'when did you two start doing........that?'

Nick would have laughed if he didn't feel a bit sick about the fact that one of his best mates had just caught him with his fingers inside his best mates band mate. 'Urm well we've kind of been seeing each other for a few weeks' 

'What? I just don't understand'

Louis scoffed at Harry's reaction 'for fucks sake Harry anyone would thing we just told you your cat had died, we were just having sex, I'm pretty sure we don't have to explain the logistics to you' 

Harry just shook his head still looking confused. 'So are you going out? Why didn't you tell me?' He looked a bit hurt as he said that. Louis face softened 'look Haz go and sit down in the lounge, I'll grab us a drink and we'll have a chat'

Harry shuffled off to the lounge. Nick looked at Louis 'well that was awkward'

Louis leaned in to kiss him 'I was the one with my legs spread I'm pretty sure it was worse for me'

Nick chuckled and ran his hands through Louis hair before kissing him again 'don't pretend you haven't all seen each other like that before, you are the most homoerotic band I've ever known. I was convinced you were all screwing each other for the first year I was mates with Harold'

Louis started laughing, 'go and sit with him will you before he has a breakdown, I'll bring in some tea in a minute'

'Be a darling and put a shot of alcohol in mine would you. I feel like I'm about to have the sex talk with our teenage child' Nick said before walking off to find Harry.

He found him sat awkwardly on one of Louis' sofas. 'Alright Harold'. Harry just looked up and nodded to him, not quite meeting him in the eye 'look we didn't mean to keep it from you, and don't blame Lou alright, it was my idea to not say anything. I just wanted to work out how I felt about Louis before we told you guys that's all. There was no point in mentioning it if it was just going to be a quick shag'

'And is it? A quick shag i mean?'

Nick thought about Louis and the past three weeks they'd shared. Yes the sex had been amazing, but he was equally enjoying spending time with Louis and when he kissed him, it was like they were completely connected and everything else fell away. Yeah he was pretty sure it was definitely more than sex. 'Urm well to begin with I thought it might just be a sexual thing, you know? I mean maybe we just had a lot of sexual tension which is why we always wound each other up, but now.....i think i really like him Harry. Fuck I think I could actually really fall for him.' Nick could feel himself go red as Harry smiled at him. He heard a cough from the doorway and looked up to see Louis standing there, a smile spreading across his face.

'Do you mean that?' Louis said walking towards Nick

'Yeah, I think so'

'You think so?' Louis raised one eyebrow

'I know so. Fuck off Louis don't make me spell it out, your such a little shit'. 

Louis dived onto Nicks lap and grabbed his face 'I'm falling for you too Grimshaw' before kissing him deeply.

They carried on kissing, Nick rubbing his hands all over Louis body, feeling himself going semi hard again with the feeling of Louis straddling him, before they heard another cough. Shit Harry was still here.

'Erm guys, not that I'm not happy for you but would you mind not doing that in front of me? it's still freaking me out a bit'

Louis pulled back off Nick and got of his lap, squeezing between the two of them and patting Harry's thigh 'sorry Haz but you've got to allow us something after you ruined my chances of getting Nicks fantastic cock inside me earlier'

'Ooooh Lou please don't say things like that' Harry said putting his hands over his ears like a child. Nick chuckled and adjusted himself trying to hide his semi-on from Harry, he thought he'd probably seen enough for one day. 

'So are you two boyfriends and when are you going to tell the others?'

Louis and Nick looked at each other and smiled 'I guess we are' said Nick 'and we will tell the others, we just want to pick the right moment, don't say anything just yet Harry please'

'Ok but make sure you tell anyone else that has a key to either of your houses sooner rather than later, no one wants to witness what I did earlier, I'm going to have nightmares for weeks'

Louis just smirked 'fuck off Harry, we looked hot, I bet your dying to get home so you can have a good wank about it'

'Lou what is wrong with you?' Harry whined again

Nick just looked adoringly at his boyfriend, wow that was going to take a bit of getting used to, but Nick felt incredibly smug. 'Look Harry I'm loving seeing you and all but can you drink up your tea because i still have some unfinished business with your popstar friend here and I'm guessing you don't wanna stay and watch?'

Before Nick even finished his sentence Harry was up grabbing his coat 'right....shit...well yeah I'm going to go, I'll call you alright?' And with that he was gone and they heard the front door slam.

They looked at each other and laughed, before Nick pushed Louis back against the couch. The humour suddenly replaced with something a lot darker. 'Right, where were we?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've been beyond useless at updating, I've just had a total blank on this so am going to do my best with getting back on track. This is a short chapter I know and a blatant filler but just trying to ease myself back in, I'll get another out tomorrow and fingers crossed get the whole thing finished by the end of this week.

Later when they lay on the couch, exhausted, Louis tucked under his arm, Nick asked 'so when do you think we should tell everyone else?'

Louis turned his head so he was looking at Nick 'I'm kind of nervous about telling your mates, I mean they don't really like me, what if they don't approve?'

'Dont be bloody ridiculous, first off I don't need their approval and secondly they do like you, they just.....fuck i know we were total shits to you on the radio before but we were just trying to be funny. I know we weren't.....look you don't have anything to prove ok, your fantastic and funny and gorgeous and if my mates don't like you then they can fuck off because I'm not planning on letting you go ok?'

'Nicholas you really like me don't you?' Louis had a smirk across his face

'You're such a twat you know that? But yes I do bloody like you, god knows why' Nick said laughing 

Louis kissed him 'well I think you're pretty great as well despite the fact that you're a pretentious hipster twat and you're right if your mates don't like me they can fuck off, I'm a fucking popstar, millions of people love me!'

'Thats the spirit babe, I knew it wouldn't take you long to be back to singing your own praises, just don't go getting too cocky you and I both know that Harry's always been my favourite!' Nick said while simultaneously ducking for cover as Louis pelted him with cushions and then straddled him tickling him as Nick begged for mercy 'I give up ok I'm sorry' Louis bent down and licked into his mouth 'well you better make it up to me then, hadnt you?'

Nick flipped the two of them over, still a little breathless from being almost tickled to death and pinned Louis underneath him, 'i think i can do that' he worked his way down Louis body removing clothes and covering him with kisses and little bites until he was faced with Louis covered crotch. He looked up at Louis who was now the one breathless and grinned wickedly as he slowly began undoing Louis jeans, his erection straining to get out.

Once he'd removed Louis jeans and boxers he breathed hotly over the head of Louis cock, causing Louis to thrust up against him. He tutted and pinned Louis hips back down against the couch. He then flicked his tongue over the head of Louis cock, causing Louis to babble incoherently and reach for Nicks hair, running his fingers through it. Nick decided to put Louis out of his misery and took Louis into his mouth, slowly working his cock with his tongue as he bobbed up and down. Louis' hot little moans caused his own dick to start getting hard. He could taste precum on his tongue as he continued to work louis cock with his mouth, occasionally taking it all the way in and humming around it causing Louis to pant out 'Nick fucking hell....fuck I'm so close' he smiled around it and sped up slightly using his hand as well to add more friction to make Louis tip over the edge. He sucked one of his fingers into his own mouth before tracing it around the crease of Louis ass and slipping it inside as he took Louis back in his mouth deep again, the tip of Louis cock hitting the back of his throat at the same time as he crooked his finger so it hit Louis prostate. 'Nick fuck.....I'm coming.....fuck, shit fuck' he shouted as he came into Nicks mouth. Nick swallowed it all and continued to slowly pump Louis until he was completely spent. He clambered up over him and pulled his own cock out and looked down at Louis wrecked below him as he worked his own cock. It didnt take much because of the sight below him before he was spilling his own load over Louis chest, painting the tattoos there with his cum. 

Louis looked up at him 'fuck Nick that was so hot' nick smirked 'tell me something i don't know' to which louis rolled his eyes and then pushed him off him and the couch so that nick went sprawling on the floor. 

'Well that's charming, I've just gave you the blow job of all blow jobs and that's how you repay me!'

Louis just sniggered 'Nicholas youre so full of it, now get up and get me a cloth, I'm a bloody mess because of you'

******

'So I was thinking' Louis said to Nick as they snuggled under a blanket in Nicks big bed later that night.

'Careful you don't want to hurt yourself' 

'You're such a dickhead, what the fuck am i doing with you?'

'You think I'm incredibly sexy and funny of course'

Louis rolled his eyes and tried to suppress the smile that was fighting to break out across his face. 'Anyway, as I was saying, how about we have a dinner party for all our mates and just tell them all at once about us. You know? Like ripping off a plaster. Better to get it all done at once and get on with it. What do you think?'

'Well other than the fact that you can't cook for shit so i presume you want me to cater for this dinner party, I actually think it might not be a bad idea plus it will give all our friends a chance to get to know each other seeing as they might be spending more time together through us' 

Louis smiled happily and snuggled back down with Nick. 'So that's it then, that's the plan, plus this way i get some back up when all your pretentious mates are acting all cool and mock horrified at sharing the same airspace as someone who sings pop music'

'They're really not as bad as you think, plus half of them came to see Justin Beiber with me so I don't think they can really judge'

'Well better dust off your apron Nicholas and we'll text out some invites tomorrow, I have other plans for you tonight'

'God give me strength, you're like a bloody nymphomaniac, not that I'm complaining but you might be if you wear my dick off!!'

'Shut up and fuck me Grimshaw' louis practically growled and well Nick wasn't going to argue with that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I reckon I've got a couple more chapters to go tops. As always all comments and feedback are welcome

Louis had got Harry to ask the rest of the band to Nicks so they didnt get suspicious about Louis having a say in Nicks dinner party guests. Nick had invited his closest friends Pixie, Henry, Aimmee, Ian and Matt. They had got Nick's flat ready and were now sat around waiting for them to arrive, after Nick giving Louis a calming blow job of course. 

The doorbell went and it was Harry, Nick had asked him to get there early to help out with the cooking as Louis was as good as useless, plus he was hoping he could help keep Louis calm. When he was nervous he tended to get more sarcastic and snappy than usual and Nick didnt fancy starting the night on a row.

Harry came in smiling weighed down by alcohol. "Hey you guys, I'm so pleased you decided to finally tell people, the amount of times I've nearly said something and then had to trail off in a tangent about something else is ridiculous"

"I doubt you raised any suspicions then" Louis responded. Nick rolled his eyes but Harry just smiled back at Louis fondly. Nick wondered if he looked that sappy when he was looking at Louis. He hoped not.

Harry followed them into the kitchen, where Louis jumped up on the work surface and resumed drinking his bottle of beer. "What do you need me to do?"

Nick directed him towards the chopping board and some vegetables "just dice them up for me please, I've got most things under control just need to do the last minute bits I couldn't do earlier otherwise they would have gone overcooked and bland"

As Harry set to work on the veg, Nick was making the finishing touches to a Rasberry Pavlova he'd made for dessert. Every now and then Louis would steal a Rasberry to eat causing Nick to roll his eyes and repeatedly slap at Louis' hands. When Louis was on his 10th raspberry, Nick finally flipped "for fucks sake Lou, stop bloody eating them all would you, you're worse than puppy!" He then pinned Louis arms by his side and leant into kiss him. Louis just smiled into the kiss "stop pretending to scold me in front of our guests Nicholas, you know you like to spoil me rotten"

Harry was watching smiling "it's so weird watching you two together being all coupley, awesome but weird"

Both Louis and Nick blushed and edged away from each other. Neither being used to being in a relationship and still unsure whether they were happy being described as 'coupley'

"Aw don't get embarrassed, you're both really sweet" 

"Harold we are not sweet" Nick exclaimed in disgust. "In fact if you think we're going to be one of those couples that makes everyone nauseous maybe we should put a halt to this whole thing right now"

"What?? If you think I've done my hair and actually brushed up on my knowledge of pretentious shite bands so i can impress your stupid ass friends for nothing you can think again"

"Aw baby, you did revision?" Nick coo'd

"Fuck off Grimshaw and shut it Harry don't say another word, I can see from your face that you're about to turn this into some big romance scene from one of those shite romcoms you watch but you can forget it"

Harry huffed and turned round to dump the veg he'd chopped into the pan.

Just then the doorbell went. Louis got all fidgety "well go on then Nicholas go and let our guests in, lets get this over with"

Nick just laughed and went to open the door. It was Niall, Liam and Zayn. They followed Nick through to his lounge where Louis and Harry were now sitting, Niall chattering away about being sorry for coming early but he heard that Nick was a really good cook and he didnt want to risk being late and missing out on dinner. They all said hello to each other as Nick went to get the lads a drink. 

Before they could relax the door went again and it was Ian and Aimmee followed closely by Pixie. Before long everyone was there and Nicks flat was fit to bursting point. He directed everyone towards the table he'd laid out. He'd tried to get Louis to help him with it earlier but Louis had got distracted with his phallic napkin rings that Henry had bought him for his last birthday. It was at that point it really hit home he was in fact dating a child.

They all seemed to be getting along great which was helped in large part by the hefty amounts of alcohol and of course the great food. He'd seen a few exchange of glances when Louis had sat next to him instead of down the other end of the table with Harry where he'd usually sit but other than that no one seemed to notice anything was up. They'd decided to tell them once dinner was over. Louis reckoned they'd talk about it less once they were stuffed and tired and therefore it would be less of a big deal. However before they could continue with their plan, Nick had cleared away the plates from dinner and was in the kitchen getting the dessert ready when he called through to Louis "Lou Baby can you come and help me carry these through"

Louis had jumped up before he realised that everyone was staring at him. He just stared back unsure what to say. His face now bright red. "Did Nick just call you baby?" Matt asked  
"Erm....."

Before Louis could answer Nick came in carrying everything in his large hands "Louis for fucks sake, did you not hear me?"

He put everything down before realising that everyone was staring at him and Louis who was just awkwardly stood by his chair. "What?"

"Did you just call Louis baby?" Matt asked again as Harry started laughing from the top of the table. 

Nick looked at Louis who seemed to have been rendered mute. "Yes I guess i did Finchy, what of it?"

"Erm well is this something you normally do because i didn't realise you were that close for pet names"

"Actually that's the reason you guys are all here and I guess this is a good as time as any.....Louis and I are dating. So who wants pavlova?"

A massive smile slid across Pixie's and Nialls faces. The rest of them just stared back in shock.

"Wait! What?" Aimmee asked "since when?"

"Erm, about a month or so I guess, anyway back to the Pavlova"

"Yes please" Harry and Niall said at the same time. Nick admired Niall's ability to move on and get on with the important stuff, like dessert.

Nick busied himself sharing out the Pavlova as Louis slowly slid back in the chair. 

"Louis?" Liam asked "is this right? A couple of months, why on earth didnt you tell us?"

"Well we weren't sure what we were back then so it didnt seem worth making a big deal of until you know we both knew we felt the same"

"So wait. You're not just shagging? Nick oh my god are you in a relationship?" Henry asked

"Believe it or not Henry I am capable of having a normal adult relationship you know" Aimmee and Pixie both burst out laughing at this. As a result Louis seemed to sink further into his seat. Nick put his arm around him and pulled him in close "look guys I know I don't have the best track record but this thing Louis and I have is really good and we could do with your support rather than you already predicting its demise. I'm really happy ok so why don't you just all shut the fuck up and eat your pavlova"

Louis was looking up at him through his eyelashes before reaching up and crashing his lips to his. Nick held on tightly to Louis and enjoyed the feel of his boyfriends lips on his. They carried on until they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Ok guys you might want to break it up as cute as you pair are, and by the way your worries earlier are definitely being realised, you are totally one of those couples that is going to make us all want to vomit" harry was chuckling but looking at them both fondly

"Wait a minute, you knew about this?" Zayn asked Harry "Louis i can't believe you told Harry and not me"

"I didn't tell Harry actually, he kind of disturbed us"

"Erm the only one that was disturbed as a result of that was me" Harry said

"Oh my god, no way, you caught them shagging, wait which one does what?" Niall said while laughing hysterically

"Ok ok enough talk about our sex lives, Jesus and you wonder why we didn't want to tell you" Louis rolled his eyes and buried his blushing face in Nicks top

Aimmee grabbed Nick's hand "look I'm sorry ok it was a bit of a shock but we're all really happy for you, and as for you" she said while looking at Louis "you've got a great guy there i hope you realise"

"I think Grimmy is the lucky one actually" Liam interjected

"Well isn't this cute babe? Our friends already arguing over us" Nick smiled as he ran his hands lightly through Louis' hair.

The rest of the evening was a resounding success as long as you didn't count the numerous retching noises the others made every time Louis and Nick kissed or spoke or had any physical contact. But Louis and Nick both knew that the others were only winding them up and they all seemed super supportive of the change in their relationship status.

Nick felt happy all things considered with how things went and was just thinking how much he could get used to this relationship thing when Harry said "so Louis, when is Nick going to meet your mum?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I'm so useless with updating this. I blame the sun for frying my mind and leaving it completely blank but I promise I'm doing my best to get it finished ASAP xx

Ever since Harry had made that stupid comment about meeting Louis' mum Nick had been avoiding him. Nick knew he was being stupid but he couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of panic and the way his throat felt like it was closing when he thought about what that meant. 

Nick had never been good with relationships, preferring quick hook ups to anything long term. When he was younger he had one dream and that was to present the Breakfast Show on Radio One. He used to listen to Sarah Cox when he was younger and he'd tell anyone who would listen that he would be doing that one day. The day they'd called him in to tell him he'd got the most coveted job on the Radio was one of the best days of his life. But now was when the hard work really started, he was losing listeners and this terrified him. He'd never admit publicly of course that he was scared of failing but he'd be lying if he said every time the latest listening figures came in he didnt get a sinking feeling in his gut. He therefore told himself he didnt have time to get attached to anyone. He needed to keep focused on his job. 

Also since he became friends with Harry he found the constant digs that he was using their friendship hurtful. Not just because of what people thought of him as a person that could do that but also because they were basically saying he wasnt good enough at his job without using his celebrity friendships. Imagine if they found out he was sleeping with another member of One Direction. It was just easier to pull away now before they got in too deep.

*******

'Youre an idiot, you know that right?' Pixie said while Nick put his phone back down after ignoring the text message from Louis

Nick looked back at Pixie 'I'm sure I have no idea what you mean'

Pixie threw her arms up in exasperation 'for gods sake Grimmy you were happy for once in your stupid life. Why couldn't you just go with it instead of sabotaging yourself?'

'Dont be so dramatic Pixie. It was nothing, it was just a fling that's run it's course that's all' Nick tried to sound nonchalant but it came out sounding hollow even to him.

'Just call him Nick, please call him. You're completely miserable and missing him and don't even try to deny it. I just don't understand why you're behaving like this'

'Can we talk about something else please, I'm kind of bored of talking about One Direction now. It's all about Union J didn't you know?'

'Oh for gods sake! You're actually impossible' Pixie said but she changed the subject anyway because her loyalties lay with this incredibly stupid friend of hers.

*************

Louis picked up his phone for the 100th time and still no text. He caught Harry looking at him sympathetically and scowled at him. The last thing he needed was pity. Stupid Nick Grimshaw, he should have known better. What was he saying? He did know better but he'd got drawn in with the way his hand got engulfed in Nicks massive spade hands. The way Nick acted so much different and gentler round Louis. The way he felt when Nick was inside him. Fuck this wasn't helping. 

Louis almost laughed at the thought that he'd almost been about to tell Nick he was falling in love with him. What a fucking idiot! He guessed he should be thankful he hadn't embarrassed himself anymore than he already had. Plus he had the tour to keep him occupied. By the time he came back he would have forgot all about Stupid Nick Grimshaw. 

***********

Harry was angry. He had watched Louis mope around long enough. It broke his heart to see his best friend like this. Sure Louis pretended he wasn't bothered but Harry knew Lou too well. He knew the way his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. The way he was a bit quieter round the others. Yep Louis was heartbroken and Harry was angry. 

He felt responsible as Nick was his friend. He had tried calling and texting Nick but it seemed as though he was avoiding Harry as well. Harry decided he'd had enough. There was only 2 more days before they were going on tour and he planned to corner Nick one way or another before they went.


	9. Chapter 9

As Nick walked up the path to his house after work he spotted Harry sat on the steps to his house. His stomach sunk at what was to come. Harry didn't say anything as he spotted him, just stood up and looked him in the eye. Nick just sighed and opened his door and gestured for Harry to come in. 

Nick was busying himself making tea. He could feel Harry's disappointed gaze burning a hole in the back of his head and was dreading turning round and feeling the full weight of that gaze face on. 

Nick cleared his throat 'so are we going to talk about it or are you just here to enjoy my company in silence?'

'You're such a prick Grimmy you know that'

'Well fuck Harry, don't hold back will you?'

'No Nick I'm serious, you had such a great thing with Louis and you're throwing it away and it drives me crazy' harry sighed 'I should be telling him to forget about you and move on, you know that right? That he can do better and deserves more'

'Don't you think I know that Harry? I know he deserves better than me. That's why it's for the best'

'Did you ever stop for a second to think why I am here? Because despite the knowledge that you and I both know Louis deserves someone who's prepared to do anything to make him happy for some stupid reason he's gone and fell in love with you and watching him fall apart without you is killing me so I'm going to do everything in my power to make him happy again'

Nick just stood silently letting Harry's words sink in before his shoulders dropped and he sank to the floor putting his head between his knees 'I love him too'

The words were said so quietly Harry wasn't sure if he imagined them. He sat down on the kitchen floor next to Nick. 'What did you say?'

Nick raised his head and looked Harry in the eyes 'I love him too i just freaked out when you were joking about meeting his mum. I've never needed anyone before. I've done everything on my own and got where I am today without anyone's help, despite what people say about me using people to gain fame or whatever and Louis is the first person I've kind of needed and that fucking scares the life out of me Harry. He's young and gorgeous and you guys are going on tour and he'd be an idiot to miss out on the opportunities that are going to come his way because he's stuck in a relationship with me'

Harry looked back at Nick dumbstruck 'are you kidding me? He's not stuck with you. He's chosen you Nick. He's never let himself get close to being in a proper relationship before because our management team have fucking scared him to death about anyone finding out about him being gay. It's been so frustrating to watch and then suddenly Louis seemed happier and less stressed about life and we couldn't work it out. Then I walked in on you guys and.....well the less said about that the better' Harry smirked 'but that's when I knew, it was you. You took the weight of Louis' shoulders that he's been carrying around since the band got together. He stopped being scared of everything and was starting to fight back against management and it was because of you. He wanted things to be different because of you. I swear to god Nick you're such a dumbass'

Nick couldn't even find it in himself to be offended because he couldn't believe what Harry was saying. He tried to keep the smile from his face thinking about Louis and hearing someone else's opinion on what Louis thought of him. But then his smile dropped 'I've really fucked up haven't I?'

'Yes Nick you have but he loves you so luckily for you it can be fixed. You do realise though the other lads are probably going to kill you right? I'm pretty sure the reason Liam's been bulking up is just so he can knock you out and Zayn's started to learn boxing and well Niall's Irish so I'm pretty certain they learn to fight around the time they have their first Guinness on their 13th birthday or whatever'

Nick huffed a laugh 'great. I can handle the lads. I just need your help in convincing Louis to give me another chance'

Harry smiled his first genuine dimpled smile since coming into Nick's house. 'I have a few ideas'

Nick groaned 'you do realise my life isn't an actual romantic comedy right?'

Harry just smiled again and Nick felt even more uneasy but he had no choice right now. The lads were going on tour in a couple of days and Nick was desperate.


End file.
